I hate you! (I love you!)
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Requested fic! - "NANASE!"... No matter how many times Sousuke yelled furiously, the other man wouldn't ever stop with his every day childish pranks. He just would like to know the reason behind them.
1. 1

**Yô minna ^0^)/ ~ first SouHaru fic (yay) and it's a requested fic [for Koorinohimesama] (~v~ I'm nervous xD will you like it a tiny bit even, woman? xD let's hope so ovo)b)**

 **Anyways, this is Future Fish AU (bc she likes it [and me too xP]) and it'll be turned into a 2-shot(or 3 xD) bc it's too long so I decided to divide it :3.**

 **Mistakes ahead, forgive me for them pvp!**

 **Enjoy x)**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

"NANASE!"

The usual yell; at the same time; after the same prank, sounded in Haruka's ears as furiously as ever. The regular customers laughed it off, as if a mere joke had been told... However the new customers, who tried to enjoy the peaceful ambience of the café/bakery, were surprised at the sudden commotion.

Lately Haruka had been having a hard time with one of the regular customers at his café/bakery. Yamazaki Sousuke, the name of the man who tortured Haruka so much and without even being aware of his supposed deeds, was a good looking, very in Haruka's opinion—not that he would ever admit that out loud, and respectful officer. However Haruka disliked him. He had secret reasons to dislike that man so much, one of them being the unfair and so incomprehensible way the existence of that man, Yamazaki, tortured him. Haruka would never tell such a thing to anyone though, yet those reasons made him react impulsively and so against that man anytime he saw him. It was stronger than him and although he wanted to stop provoking that man with his little pranks and ignore him for the rest of his life, because honestly that would be the best thing to himself, Haruka was unable to do so. Well, in a way those pranks were like payback to the man for annoying him so much, and in more than one way. So, in general, it was all fair.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Haruka asked as politely as ever, with his usual blank expression. His polite tone of voice and behavior, nonetheless, annoyed the other man all the more. Sousuke had no idea as to why that insufferable male hated him so much, but he was getting tired of each one of Nanase's childish and so repetitive pranks.

"Don't feign innocence with me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Large hands hit the counter, while the angry man's face got closer to Haruka's. Said male stepped back right away as he felt uncomfortable with the sudden proximity. The simple fact of breathing the same air as Yamazaki was proven to be hard already, so Haruka didn't really want to find out how it would feel being too close to the officer. Although, the strong yet very fresh and pleasant scent of the other man's cologne was making it impossible for him to focus on anything but Yamazaki's presence. And, as if that wasn't enough torture, that asphyxiating yet so delicious scent, was bringing him back memories of what his deep blue eyes had seen long ago, along with memories of those incomprehensible and unwanted dreams— no, nightmares, he had had the previous night due to that unforgivably attractive sight.

Liking Nanase's reaction, Sousuke's mouth was curved into a small smirk. So Nanase was afraid of him huh... It wasn't as if he wanted to scare him, but somehow knowing that he could provoke a reaction on the expressionless male, gave him a certain satisfaction. Still, his anger wasn't gone in the slightest.

"Don't you ever get tired of this kind of stuff?" Sousuke asked angrily and unable to restrain that strong emotion. He just was so tired of Nanase's actions towards him… Nanase practically spoiled his free time and the way he had meant to spend it during his breaks from work. Of course he could try and go to a different place to relax and pass his time, but he really liked the ambience of the café/bakery, so he really didn't want to stop coming to this place. Besides, his pride would never allow him to do such a thing; after all, if he ever stopped coming to the café, it was as if he was admitting his defeat against Nanase, and that was something he refused to do.

"Sousuke-kun? What happened?" Makoto, Nanase's best friend and whom helped him on his free days from being a firefighter, asked as he entered in the café with two bags in hands.

"Ah, Makoto! Thank God you're here! Please tell your friend to stop exchanging the package of sugar with the one of salt. I'm getting tired of drinking salty coffee."

Makoto's concerned expression made Haruka feel bad at what he had done, still he didn't regret it. No, it wasn't that he didn't regret it; he was just too stunned to actually do it. So they were already on first name basis? Since when had Makoto gotten so intimate with Yamazaki? And why did that irritated Haruka more than it should?

"Eh? Haru~~ again? Why would you do that to Sousuke-kun?" Makoto bemoaned as he looked at the dark haired male. Haruka averted his eyes from Makoto's with a sudden feeling of guilt.

"I made a mistake." He said nonchalantly.

"You make mistakes every day." Sousuke remarked, irritated with Nanase's reply.

"If you're not satisfied with the service, you should go to a different place." Haruka muttered lowly and with his usual blank expression. Yet both men heard him well enough.

Sousuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that bold statement. He had always been sure of that, but finally he had gotten the confirmation. Nanase really wanted him out of there. His lips smirked at that. Now he wouldn't really stop going there, even if that meant falling on Nanase's every day childish pranks.

"Haru~~ jeez!" Makoto made a polite reverence as he apologized on Haruka's place. "I'm sorry Sousuke-kun, I'll make sure that this won't happen again."

Ah, Makoto was an angel; that thought would always cross his mind. Although he would always utter those apologies after the other insufferable man's actions, Sousuke couldn't really forget those pranks but he felt like forgiving anything thanks to the olive haired man's kindness.

Haruka, nonetheless, felt even more guilty after seeing his friend apologizing so desperately. He knew that he was the one at fault in the middle of all this, but he just couldn't help himself. He just wanted to torture Sousuke as much as that man tortured him. It was only fair!

Haruka's hands pushed a can of caramel soda, Yamazaki's favorite, over the counter, in front of him. The officer eyed him suspiciously and confused.

"What? Is this your way of apologizing?" Sousuke asked in disbelief. The other male nodded in response, not looking at the man who had spoken. He could hardly believe it. Was that really happening? This had to be the first time that Nanase was apologizing to him. He wouldn't complain, though.

"Makoto, it's time for my break." It wasn't a lie, but Haruka had hidden motives to mention his break all of a sudden. Usually Makoto was the one mentioning it, however kind as he was, the other man didn't suspect of anything. Haruka would surely regret his own actions later, but he would get satisfied for now.

"Oh, you're right." Makoto said looking at the clock placed at one of the walls of the café. "You can leave then, Haru." He added with a smile that made the other male feel guilty already. Still, Haruka decided to ignore those bitter emotions.

Haruka nodded, and headed to the door that would take him to the lockers room. As soon as his hand grabbed the doorknob, a splashing sound reached his ears. Knowing very well the meaning of it, Haruka opened the door, and entered in the other room. Before letting its door close, he heard an angry 'Nanase' and a scolding 'Haru', but he decided to pretend not to listen to anything. He was satisfied. He would have to pay for that soda, but it had all been worthy in the end.

* * *

"Then Haru, as I told you before, tomorrow I'll be working in the morning, but after lunch I'll be free so I will help you." Makoto smiled, as he repeated his explanation for the third time now. Sometimes Haruka wondered why he did such a thing, but Makoto just wanted to make sure that his best friend would really remember of whatever it was that he had said regarding his help at Haru's bakery.

"Hm." The dark haired male nodded as he closed the door of the café.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night."

With a last gentle smile, Makoto left and not too long after the dark haired man did exactly the same. The direction he went, though, was the opposite of Makoto's. Haruka's house wasn't too far away from his workplace. 10 minutes walking and he would be at the comfort of his place once again. After an exhausting day, Haruka liked to take his time and relax on the bathtub, with hot water caressing his entire body. There was nothing better than that. With that in mind, Haruka's steps became faster. He was anxious to get into his bathtub; anxious to feel the sensation of warm water licking his stress away as it touched his skin… Ah, the images in his head were getting so vivid, all of a sudden… Yet, as Haruka lost himself in those mental images, a hand over his wrist, pulled him away from such happy and carefree thoughts. By the time Haruka came to his senses, he was stuck between a wall and the masculine body of an hateful officer.

"Yô, Nanase." Sousuke greeted with a grin. Deep down, nonetheless, the man couldn't feel any more irritated. Though, his irritation vanished considerably as he observed Nanase's reaction. His orbs couldn't have gotten any more widen, and out of the corner of his eyes, Sousuke noticed how the insufferable dark haired man's hands twitched ever so slightly at the fright his presence had given him. However, what the officer didn't know, was the real reason behind the baker's state.

Unable to move, Haruka could only look at the officer and panic at his overwhelming presence. Yamazaki's face was mere inches away from his; their faces were so close that Haruka was able to feel the other man's breath softly tickling him. As for his hands, they were perfectly imprisoning Haruka against the cold wall of the building next to his bakery, while his massive body was uncomfortably pressed against the dark haired male's. Haruka felt breathless. He couldn't breath because Yamazaki was looking at him, right into his blue orbs, intensely thus he couldn't deny the pleasurable shivers that that man's stare caused in him. He couldn't breath because Yamazaki's voice vibrated too deeply through his ears and the goosebumps it caused him couldn't be avoided in any way. He couldn't breath because Yamazaki was too close to him and every single part of him was torturing Haruka too mercilessly. As if that wasn't enough torment already, the way Yamazaki's scent penetrated his lungs, was too powerful to be ignored. Yamazaki's presence was driving him into madness. That man was like drug: too dangerous and too addictive, thus he needed to be avoided. Haruka had to escape. He had to escape. He had to-

"I've got a question for you."

At the intensity of that tone of voice, Haruka's heart beat faster; stronger against his ribcage. Too frightened at the way that that man made him feel, Haruka could only look away. His hands twitched in hesitance as he thought of pushing Yamazaki away, yet the simple idea of touching his body, that so easily and incomprehensibly weakened him, Haruka's hands fell down again.

"What is it that you have against me, Nanase? Say…" Suddenly Yamazaki's body made more pressure against his, and even though Haruka tried to get some distance from the other man, all he could get in the end was his back painfully smashed against the wall of the building. "Have I done something bad to you?"

Haruka was panicking. He could feel every single spot of that man's body against his, and although he hated it with all his might, he couldn't bring himself to push the officer away because he felt too attracted to Yamazaki's body heat.

"Can you please enlighten me-"

Yamazaki's hot breath tickling the skin over his neck and ear forced him to clench his teeth tightly, as he was afraid of letting out any kind of noise in that situation.

"-Nanase?"

At the deep and hoarse way his own name was uttered, Haruka's body reacted against his will as he recalled the dreams he so wanted to erase from his brain. Panicked, the dark haired man won over his reluctance, and pushed the taller man away with all the strength he gathered in an instant. Feeling freedom again, and amazed at himself, Haruka didn't wait for the man a few feet away from him to recover from the shock it might have been to him the way the baker had reacted. Haruka ran away as fast as his body allowed him. He ran away from Yamazaki Sousuke and the danger his existence was to him. That was Haruka's only solution.

* * *

 **Haru being a little bastard and being cute while doing it... Haru in denial... Sousuke being a jerk... aah, the precious love/hate relationship I adore -w- ~**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading so far ^w^ !**

 **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


	2. 2

**Because I don't want to make you wait for too long (and also because I want to finish this fic quickly xD) here's another chapter :D**

 **Mistakes ahead, forgive me for them pvp!**  
 **Enjoy x) ~**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

"Rin!"

The red haired man looked up at the sound of his name. As soon as he saw Sousuke's angry expression, he knew the reason behind all that anger.

"Haru, again?"

"I'm tired of this!"

"Why not going to a different place, then?" Sousuke was tired of Haru, and Rin was tired of Sousuke's complaints about said male. Those two really had a strange hobby. No matter how much Sousuke complained about Haru, he never did anything to change, and the other man seemed to be just like his best friend too. What hopeless idiots.

"Huh? And admit my defeat? Never!"

"Huh? Defeat? What? What are you talking about?"

"That bastard wants me to stop going there, but I won't stop precisely because of that. Tsk~ if I ever stopped he would get satisfied because he had finally achieved his goal, but I won't give him that satisfaction. As if!" Sousuke stated vehemently and Rin couldn't help but look at his friend skeptically. So this was on a war level already huh... The world was for sure lost for those two.

"You... You need help dude! Serious help!"

"What?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Defeat? Oh my God Sousuke, how old are you?" Rin grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him dramatically.

"Stop it! Rin—" Now it was Sousuke's turn of grabbing his friend by the shoulders, yet instead of shaking him, he looked at the redhead seriously and added, "—I'm going to get my revenge, and you're gonna help me."

"HUH? You've got to be kidding me! That's not gonna happen!" Sousuke was crazy. Haru had driven him mad with his pranks. This was unbelievable.

"Oh yes you will, after all you were the one who took me to that café first remember? So you're also part of this."

"You-You can't be serious..."

"I am." Yes, Sousuke hadn't ever been so serious and certain about something before. He would get his revenge against the other male, even if that was the last thing he did on earth's face!

* * *

 _"Nanase—" An hoarse voice purred deeply into his ear, causing him goosebumps, from head to toe. Meanwhile, large hands explored his entire body; feeling him here and there, and in all the possible ways. Unable to think and simply able to drown in the other's gentle yet so burning touch, Haruka could only moan and writhe in constant pleasure at the feeling of that man's hands caressing his skin... his mouth kissing and marking his virginal flesh... the heat of his tanned skin against his pale one... Haruka could only shiver uncontrollably beneath that man. Yet he wouldn't stop yearning for him. He wanted; he needed more from the other male._

 _"Ya-Yamazaki—"_

* * *

Haruka pushed the thin sheets away, as he breathed heavily in horror. His deep blue eyes were widened in shock at the inexplicable dream he had had. Yet, to him, it was more like a nightmare than anything else. And such nightmare had been tormenting him every single night, leaving him in a strange state of arousal, shock and frustration. If he hated Yamazaki so much, why did he have to have those erotic and so bothersome dre—nightmares about him? And things had gotten worse since Yamazaki had approached him days ago. Jeez~ he couldn't take it anymore! Haruka was tired of this! Since that that man had appeared in his life that Haruka hadn't had a single moment of peace, so after taking in count all the things that had happened so far, Haruka took a decision. Truth to be told, that was his only solution, since his pranks hadn't been helping him in the slightest.

Determined, the dark haired male grabbed his cell phone and sent a message to his best friend. Hopefully Makoto wouldn't be against his idea.

He set his cell phone over the nightstand table once again, and lied down one more time, praying to God and to Buda to protect him against those unwanted and weird dre—nightmares.

Thankfully, his prays did work, as he didn't dream of stupid things anymore.

* * *

Sousuke looked at the small package of sugar disappointed. Annoyed at the little piece of paper, his blue green eyes wandered all over the café until they reached the counter. Behind it, a short haired blond smiled cheerfully at people while attending their requests, something that was not seen every day at that place. Being attended by that boy pleased customers, but somehow, it annoyed Sousuke more than it should; and he didn't even know why.

"Disappointed?" Rin asked with a mischievous grin.

Sousuke's eyebrow twitched at the sudden question. "Huh? Why would I be disappointed?"

"Geez Sousuke, stop it. You know that you can't fool me."

Sousuke hated it when Rin figured him out like that.

"Okay. Yes, I'm disappointed. I had meant to get my revenge today, and that little bastard is not here. Of course I'd get disappointed. Tsk~" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. In part he wanted to get his revenge against Nanase, but on the other hand, it irritated him not seeing the expressionless male behind the counter, plotting childish pranks against him like he did everyday. However, what annoyed him the most were his current and inexplicable thoughts. Things like where Nanase was... what was he doing... with whom was he... ran through his mind over and over. Why was he thinking things like that in the first place? He couldn't care less about the other male. He should be enjoying his peaceful day instead!

"Hum..."

"What?"

"I'm seeing your problem."

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You—" Before replying, Rin was interrupted by the gentle Makoto.

"Rin! You didn't come here for a long while now. Where have you been?" Makoto asked smiling gently, as usual.

"Ah yeah… I've been kinda busy at work. And I only came today because I was forced, right Sousuke?" Rin said in order to tease the other man, however he was so absorbed by his thoughts, yet again, that he completely ignored Rin and the other male.

"Uhm…" Makoto was confused at Rin's statement. Said man grinned and explained the situation to Makoto, who looked troubled and relieved at the same time. He was glad he had heard Haru's request this time. If he hadn't, he would have had to handle a war in the middle of the café.

Makoto let out a small sigh, and with a smile he told Rin about Haru's sudden request. Rin got surprised, but said nothing about it. Yet, he knew about a certain someone who wouldn't find it amusing in the slightest. His friend could complain a lot, but Rin knew that he had gotten used to Haru and his pranks by now.

"Anyways, I've got to work now. See you later Rin, Sousuke-kun too."

Rin's foot kicked the distracted man on the shin, finally bringing him back to life.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Sousuke demanded angrily.

"Hi, Sousuke-kun." Makoto greeted him friendly though surprised.

Sousuke blushed lightly as he noticed Makoto. "Ah, Ma-Makoto, hi. What are you doing here?" As soon as he asked that, he face-palmed mentally. What the hell had he just asked?

"I work here too, Sousuke-kun..." Makoto said chuckling at the dark haired man's question.

"Y-Yeah... I..." He tried but the sudden embarrassment was taking control of him. Gosh! He had just embarrassed himself and all because of Nanase. The bastard was turning his life into hell even though he wasn't there. He needed to take that sudden frustration and irritation all out of himself, or else he would explode with it accumulating inside him.

"Then, I need to get back to work now. I'll see you later." With a gentle smile, Makoto left the two officers alone once again.

"Don't!" Sousuke warned glaring at Rin, who was trying his hardest not to snicker at his best friend's stupidity. "Shit..." He cursed tapping the table with his index and looking out the window. He was really more irritated than usual, and he knew that the cause of it was none other than Nanase Haruka's absence. He knew that the other male would be there tomorrow, since he assumed that today he had had some errands to take care of, however not seeing him today, and not knowing his whereabouts, was driving him crazy and for no reason in particular. What the hell was his problem? God! He needed to forget about that bastard and enjoy his break, that for once hadn't been spoiled by Nanase and his pranks. But instead, here he was, getting annoyed and spoiling his own break time because of the other's absence. Nonsense!

Rin smirked at his friend's deep frown and at the way his lips were formed into a small, and very cute in his opinion, pout. He had been suspicious for quite a while now, and today thanks to what had happened, or better, to what hadn't happened, he had confirmed his suspicions. Sousuke had stated to him, countless times now, how much he hated Haru and his pranks; how annoying the other man got by the second... how he would like to punch his poker face, so he would get to see more than one expression... Summarizing, Sousuke had been stating his hate for Haru since the second day he had seen him; when Haru had also begun with his pranks. Now that he thought well, the first time Rin had taken Sousuke to the café, Haru hadn't been there... Well, one more proof to join all the others. To conclude things, Rin was 110% sure that he actually wanted Haru so bad that he couldn't restrain himself anymore. That was the real reason for his increasing frustration. The poor thing had to be really desperate to try to turn love into hate.

"You're so obvious." Rin said out of the blue, making the other male look at him.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to know where Haru is?" Rin asked curious, yet he had hidden motives. With that question he would finally be able to gather the best proof ever. And, in the way, he would get to tease his best friend. He loved to see Sousuke flustered.

At that question, Sousuke's eyes sparkled. His heart skipped a beat but he ignored it. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I actually know where he is—"

"Where is he?" Sousuke asked before the redhead could finish his speech. Rin's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the eager way his friend stood up and leaned over the table closer to himself.

 _"Things are getting more interesting than I thought."_ He thought amused at Sousuke's reaction. Said male, nonetheless, flushed lightly and sat down yet again, looking away so that he could hide his embarrassment. Or so he thought; Rin could yet see how red his ears had gotten. Sousuke was cute every now and then. All of a sudden Rin wondered if Haru would even be able to resist Sousuke if he ever saw these amusing sides of him… Now he was quite curious to find that out.

"I'll tell you where he is if, and only if, you answer me truthfully."

"Eh?" Sousuke's embarrassment seemed to have vanished, as he looked back at Rin and his tanned skin was no longer tinted with a reddish color. The dark haired male seemed confused, though.

"Will you do it?" Rin insisted.

"...Yeah." Sousuke agreed even though he was totally clueless of what his best friend was talking about.

"Okay. So, you like Haru, don't you?"

Sousuke's mouth spat all the coffee he had tried to drink. He put the cup over the table in a rush, while coughing unstoppably. "W—What..." While trying to steady his unstoppable coughing, his hands grabbed a couple of tissues that were over the table, to wipe his mouth and clean his clothes as best as he could. Rin snickered at his reaction and that annoyed Sousuke even more. What the fuck was Rin thinking to ask him something so stupid like that? Him liking Nanase? No way in this world!

"What the fuck, Rin?" He asked, finally able to do so.

"Hum... Well, I guess you really don't want to know where he is. Fine by me." Rin said sucking on the thin straw in the can of cola that was quietly over the table in front of him.

"Why are you even asking nonsense like that?"

"Is it really nonsense?"

"Huh?"

Rin let out a deep sigh, suddenly irritated at Sousuke's stubbornness. He still didn't know why he kept denying it, when it was more than obvious that he liked Haru more than he said so. Still, and because Rin himself was someone very stubborn as well, he would get what he wanted this time: and that was hearing Sousuke's confession.

"Okay, you're the one forcing me to do this."

"What are you—"

"Remember the first time we came here?" Sousuke looked at Rin taken aback with the sudden question. "So?" Rin insisted and unable to react in a different way, Sousuke simply nodded. "At that time you got interested in Makoto, right?"

"Uhm... Yeah...?"

"Exactly. But do you also remember that Haru wasn't actually here, right?"

"I don't know Rin, it was—"

"Sousuke...!" Rin said threateningly.

"No, I think not. Why are you even—" Sousuke was interrupted in the middle of his speech.

"Exactly, he wasn't. But when we returned to the café the next day, Haru was here. Do you remember what you did the whole time we were here?" Rin's mouth was curled up into a mischievous smirk.

Sousuke's heart skipped a beat. "I... don't." He hesitated as he replied. He knew that Rin could see through that lie, yet he couldn't react in a different way; even if he tried.

"I see. But, don't fear, I'm going to remind you of it my friend." Rin said amused. All of a sudden, Rin's index finger appeared right in front of his orbs, lightly touching his nose even. Sousuke was taken aback but couldn't do nor say anything, since Rin continued with his speech. "Since your eyes first spotted Haru, they couldn't stop following him anywhere he went."

"That was... That was just because I found him cute at that time."

"So you do find him cute..." Rin teased, as to which Sousuke tried to defend himself.

"I did. I don't anymore!"

"Ah..." Rin wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Then, do you remember what happened when we came here the third time?" Sousuke looked away as he now understood Rin's intentions. "Once again you couldn't stop looking at him. And you even stuttered when he asked you what you wanted."

"I didn't stutter." Sousuke tried but to no avail.

"And after that, he began with his pranks and you began to get annoyed at him. But do you know what I noticed thanks to those pranks and Haru's behavior towards you?" The dark haired man swallowed hard at Rin's question. At this point he couldn't try to dodge the subject because Rin would never allow it. "Although you got angry at him, your humor increased incredibly because of all the attention you got from Haru."

"You're distorting the story at your own favor." He said in his defense, even though he was lying once again. He just couldn't help it. Why should he admit that he liked Nanase if he was so annoying and childish, and stupid, and cute— Ah, fuck that! Rin was a damn idiot for bringing that up right now. And he was even more idiot for listening to him until the very end and being unable of defending himself.

"Ooh... Funny, because there's more you see? For example, whenever Haru paid attention at someone else, the contrary would happen; your humor would decrease considerably because of it."

"That's not—"

"You'd get especially annoyed if Haru paid more attention at other men. What Sousuke? Were you afraid of losing him to one of them? Sometimes I really thought that you'd murder someone, but that's impossible right? I mean you're an officer, you're supposed to save people from murderers and not become one just because you are jealous and insecure—"

"Fine! Okay! Stop!" Sousuke's fists were tightly clenched over the table. His mouth let out a deep and long sigh. His cheeks reddened a little, and unable to hear anymore, he said reluctantly, "I might be interested in him."

"You're interested in whom exactly?" Rin teased a bit more, unable to restrain himself.

Sousuke faced him darkly and with clenched teeth. "Tsk!" Why the hell was he even suffering this much? God, today had to be the worst day ever. "Nanase."

Rin smirked fully satisfied. He had won this fight and he had gotten what he wanted… He was the best.

"Well done Sousuke. Because you behaved so well, I'm willing to help you." Rin teased receiving a dark glare from the other man. "Oi, oi don't glare at me or I won't help you."

"Tsk~ So, where is he?" Sousuke asked impatiently.

"Why do you want to know that?" Rin asked back dubiously.

"Why you ask… Isn't it obvious? To get my revenge—"

"SOUSUKE!"

"E-Eh? W-What?" Rin's sudden yell surprised him.

"You're still into that?" Rin let out a long sigh. "Listen to carefully, if you continue like this Haru's gonna hate you."

"No, he already hates me." Sousuke remarked indifferently.

"That's not the point. Sousuke, you've got to capture it." The redhead said that so seriously that for moments Sousuke didn't know exactly what to say.

"Wait; Capture it?" Sousuke's brow was raised in confusion. "What exactly?"

"Haru's heart."

"HUH? Why would I want to do that?"

"Sousuke, you're a real idiot aren't you? Why else would it be? Because you like Haru!" Sousuke was denser than he thought. And stupid too, for denying the obvious.

"I don't like him. I'm just interested in him."

The redhead looked at his friend taken aback. For moments he didn't really know what to say or how to react. Was Sousuke for real?

"There's no difference to me."

"There is!"

"Sure, whatever you say man. Just pay attention." Rin's face got closer to Sousuke's, and with a wide and satisfied grin, the redhead continued with his clever speech, "Just because I'm a good guy, I'm gonna help you to get on Haru's good side."

"So I can get my revenge?" Sousuke interrupted him.

"No stupid! So you can capture his heart." Annoyed, Rin smacked him on the head. "You're so unnerving when you want."

Sousuke's mouth let out a sigh. He still didn't know why Rin kept insisting on the idea that he liked Nanase. That was wrong. Sure he found him cute, in terms of looks, but he really didn't have the slightest interest in the male per se—

"I know someone who likes Haru. And that someone happens to be a guy too."

"Who?" He asked raising the tone of his voice.

"Ooh, look at you, so interested all of a sudden… What is it Sousuke? Are you, perhaps, worried that he might take Haru away?" Ah here he was teasing his old friend like usual. Oh well this time it had been his own fault. If Sousuke wasn't as stubborn as he is, Rin wouldn't have to pull these tricks on him; though there was someone interested in Haru for real, and that someone happened to be one of their co-workers but well, he would keep that a secret for now.

Sousuke clenched his teeth in rage. Why the hell did that matter to him? God, Nanase was evil!

"Just tell me where he is already." Rin got surprised at Sousuke's pleading voice. He really liked Haru more than he thought so.

Smirking, Rin stood up from his seat without uttering a single word. Sousuke looked at him surprised and confused.

"What is it? Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get a paper to give you Haru's address."

"Why?"

"So you can go and confess to him." The redhead winked mischievously.

"I can just wait until tomorrow."

"Heh, so you're really planning to confess~"

The other male flushed intensely. "That's not what I meant."

"Haru's off from work for a month."

"W-What?" Sousuke's heart skipped a beat. He wouldn't see Nanase for a full month? Somehow… he didn't want that. The mere idea of not seeing Nanase for a day was hell, let alone a full month. He wouldn't take it. Wait… _"Ah shit, you've got to be kidding me~"_

"Are you willing to wait a full month? But the other guy might just go and take him away from you. He's quite good-looking you know?" Even though it wasn't a lie, Rin was merely trying to provoke any kind of desperate reaction on his friend. Besides he was omitting the part of Haru hating the other man more than he hated Sousuke.

"Just go get the paper already." Sousuke avoided any type of eye contact. The embarrassment was stronger than him yet he refused to show his flushed expression to Rin. The guy would just mock him more and he didn't want that by all means.

Rin could only smirk, fully satisfied, at Sousuke's reaction. His best friend was so obvious that he really liked to tease him for that, however he preferred to leave him alone for once. It seemed that he would hurt his pride if he ever mocked him now. Instead, Rin went to the counter with a single thing in mind: getting his best friend and Haru together; that was his mission as Sousuke's friend. Aah~ he was such a nice guy.

* * *

 **Aah, Rin bby ❤ you're such a nice friend uwu ~ hahaha I have to admit that I had so much fun writing this chapter xD**  
 **Anyways, I hope I can bring you chap 3 soon x3**  
 **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
